Of all the things
by NowNumberFive
Summary: merlin catches arthur in the act and thing go awry feelings are confessed merlin runs away. happy ending rated m for later chapter [merthur]


\- An eye for an eye makes the

Whole world blind

\- Ghandi

* * *

Third person

Merlin was on his way back to the Prince's chambers for he had finished his daily chores early, of course with a little help from magic.

As usual when he reached Prince Arthur's chambers he just twisted the doorknob, when he opened the door he was caught with an unholy sight, a woman's rear.

Just a small glance at the scene of Arthur with his fingers in this mysterious woman was enough to bring him out of his shock. Merlin gave a small disturbed "oh" before turning to leave as he heard Prince Arthur's partner squeal.

Merlin knew as he shut the door and hurried down the hall that Arthur was aware that someone had intruded but was sure he didn't know it was him.

* * *

The following days were hell for Merlin he tried to carry on as usual he went to the Prince's chambers early enough to wake him and get him breakfast but otherwise steered away from that part of the castle. He took longer on his chores and didn't use magic to help him.

He steered clear of having to help change the prince. The day after the incident had been the worst, when he had to change Arthur he couldn't stop picturing that disturbing scene. At one point when Arthur patted him on the shoulder he jumped so bad Arthur had said he could have the rest of the day off cause he was distracted. Merlin had no idea why he was so disgusted, it's not like it's the first time he has caught Arthur

* * *

When Merlin entered the prince's chambers that morning he found he was already up and had breakfast.

"Oh you're up, i'll just go…. Get started on my chores" Merlin said nervously.

" just hold up Merlin, is there a problem. have you been okay lately" Arthur asked his voice full of concern

 _Oh crap, he's getting concerned._ Merlin thought slightly panicking.

Merlin laughed nervously "O-okay of c-course i'm okay i-i'm g-great actually wh-why wouldn't I be okay, o-of course i'm fine t-t-totally fine" Arthur's eyebrow quirked.

* * *

merlin pov

 _SHUT UP !,_ I mentally screamed at myself shutting myself up. I smiled nervously fidgeting with my fingers. Which reminded me of the scene, I quickly dropped my hands and turned to go.

"I talked to gaius" that phrase effectively stopped me in my tracks, _shit_ I thought. I sighed, a sigh of defeat and moved away from my stance at the door to sit down next to Arthur.

"What about ?" I asked more annoyed than curious.

"You" came Arthur's simple answer.

 _God you're such an idiot,_ I thought.

 _A very blond cute idiot,_ came another thought.

 _WAIT WHAT NO! WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO ME. IN NO WAY WHAT SO EVER WAS ARTHUR CUTE, I AM LOSING IT._

"MERLIN" came Arthur"s sweet honeysuckle voice snapping me out of my thoughts

"WHAT!" I said louder than intended, _did I just think honeysuckle no, no that sweet clotpoles voice does not sound like honeysu… wait sweet no absolutely not this unacceptable merlin snap out of it._ Soon my mind began to overlap with disciplinary thoughts.

Next thing I knew I was on the ground clutching my cheek that was stinging, I looked at Arthur with a bewildered expression. He had a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Sorry" he stated "I had to, you were not listening, I have been trying to get you attention for the past two minutes you've been zoned out you looked like you were having an argument with yourself and you were losing"

 _You have no idea_ I thought miserably

"Sorry sire is there anything you would like me to do ?" I said composing myself.

"Actually yes you can shine my shoes, clean my armor, sharpen my sword, muck the stables then run me a bath" he said with too much pride.

 _If I was going to be honest with myself I had stopped listening at 'clean my armor' and just waited for his jaws to stop flapping._

"Yes sire" I replied dryly. I retreated for the door and left feeling a little weak. I slumped against the wall letting out a strangled sigh.

* * *

arthur pov

Once Merlin left i flung myself onto my bed _he's so exhausting to deal with. Him and his adorably big ears and his captivating blue eyes and goofy grin,_ my stomach flipped and i sighed

"This is getting out of hand" i said to myself.

 _I'm not able to concentrate on my princely duties because my mind keeps wandering to a certain big eared idiot,_ he was beginning to consume my thoughts.

 _I had to admit it to myself before things went any further, I Arthur Pendragon am in love with my manservant Merlin Emrys,_ i stated proudly in my head

Though admitting it in my head wasn't enough so I got up and went to stand in front of my full length mirror, I cleared my throat and stated as bravely as i could " I Arthur Pendragon am in love with my manservant Merlin Emrys"

 _Oh this is useless,_ I thought. _i might be able to say it to myself but never to him he'll hate me._

I flopped onto my bed and buried my face in my pillow.

 _I hate myself more than he ever can. I thought._

* * *

im not very creative hope you enjoy

feel free to comment

merthur comes easier to me

love ya!


End file.
